1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to point-of-purchase structures and, more particularly, to a device which may be associated with a store shelf magnifying the printing on package labels of products available on the store shelf.
2. State of the Art
Many consumer products available for consumer selection on shelves in, for example, grocery stores have printing that may be too small for selected customers to easily read. This is particularly poignant for "off-the-shelf" medications which in many cases appear in boxes or containers of relatively small size and in turn have very small print on the associated box or label. Even those with normal vision have difficulty reading some of the labels because the print is sometimes too small.
In some cases, shoppers take magnifying glasses to read important product label information before making a selection. In other cases, shoppers will take the potential purchase to an attendant and ask the attendant to read the label for them.
A magnification system has been suggested for positioning in the vicinity of the products to be purchased. A trade magazine published in February, 1994, and identified as the Executive Chain Store Age, at page 62 identified a magnification system offered by Bartell Drug which included structure to attach to a shelf. The structure positioned a magnification lens at the distal end of the structure which extended upwardly therefrom. The magnification lens was sized in width the same as the width of the structure extending away from the shelf.
An improved magnification system which allows a user to more easily read the label on tall and wide packages with ease is not known.